Continued support is requested for the Purdue University Biochemical Magnetic Resonance Laboratory. The laboratory carries out core research and development on NMR instrumentation, and novel biochemical applications of NMR spectroscopy. During this project period the two NMR spectrometers in the laboratory will be upgraded; the 360 MHz narrow bore will be converted to 470 MHz, and 150 MHz wide bore will be exchanged for a wide bore 200 MHz spectrometer. Collaborative research is concerned primarily with peptide and protein chemistry. Current collaborative projects concern serine proteinases, proteinase inhibitors, a glycoprotein ovomucoid, and electron transport proteins involved in photosynthesis: plastocyanin, ferredoxin, cytochrome c554, ferredoxin NADP ion oxidoreductase. The two NMR spectrometers are used for training and service research of scientists from Purdue and all over North America. Service projects cover a broad range of biological applications such as structure-function relationships in peptides, proteins, nucleic acids, lipids and sugars; modes of action of drugs; dynamic states of metabolic pools in cells and living organisms. In the first eight months of operations the laboratory has serviced 50 projects from 30 different institutions.